Sweet Words
by Pages-Unfolding
Summary: Once again Lucy find's herself without the money she need's to pay her rent and it's all Natsu's fault. Again. Mira manages to convince her to take a solo mission, much to the displeasure of Natsu -confusing an already frazzeled Lucy. Maybe he's not as dense as he lets on. One-shot: NaLu :3


**So here is my one-shot guys :) It's the first one I've ever done, so I don't know how good it will be. I'm used to writing longer stuff.**

**Let me know what you think :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail (It's magic is credit to the amazing Hiro Mashima), only the my ideas and love for the show.**

**Sweet Words**

I sigh, letting my head fall onto the bar in front of me and close my eyes. Yet another job that ended in mass destruction; ending in no reward for any of us. I guess I should be used to it by now. It's not as if Natsu is suddenly going to think about his actions. He never has been careful. He tends to lose his head when he get's in a fight. No matter where we are.

I turn my head and glare at said Dragon Slayer, who sits beside me munching on a whole fire chicken. He sees my glance and simply grins, fangs flashing. I grumble and turn away.

"Is everything alright, Lucy?" Mira chirps, coming over with a rag to clean up Natsu's mess.

"We lost the reward," I moan and Mira sighs. "Just like the last two times. I'll never be able to pay my rent this month. Not at the rate he's going." I jerk my hand towards the pink haired boy beside me. I suddenly slam my head on the bar, causing Mira to squeak.

"Why not do a solo mission?" Mira suggests, pulling my upright while I clutch my now sore head. Beside me, I feel Natsu freeze.

"That might be a good idea," I murmur, tapping a finger on my chin. "I really need the money."

"But, Lucy, I thought we where a team," a small voice says. I glance down and see Happy, sitting on my other side, for once away from Natsu.

"We are, Happy," I say, smiling and petting his head. "I just really need money, my rents due next week and I can't pay it."

Natsu looks up at this and frowns. Clearly he forgot that small detail when he was destroying three whole buildings. We had to use tour reward to pay for the repairs, leaving me with no rent and food money. I'm lucky Mira is always happy to give us food when we need it. My rent is another matter.

Of the three missions that we went on this month, Natsu managed to destroy at least one thing, which led to no reward money and very annoyed citizens. I glare at the Dragon Slayer while he blinks back in confusion. Idiot. He doesn't have a clue that my frustration is his fault. Huffing, I turn back to Mira and stand up.

"Let me just pick out a request," I say, turning away from the bar. Before I can move, however, a warm hand clamps onto my wrist. I don't turn, simply tilt my head slightly. "What, Natsu?" At my tone, the hand loosens and falls away.

"Nothing," he mumbles. "It doesn't matter." I sigh, shoulder slumping. I don't know what I expected but it wasn't that. I walk away, coming to a halt in front of the request board.

I scan the pieces of paper pinned to the board, tearing my mind away from Natsu. Why am I over thinking this so much? What did I want him to say? I grumble and pull one of the jobs from its place. Seems easy enough; catch two bandits in Clover Town. The reward was great to; it could ay for two months of rent and there would be even some left over. I smile. I can buy those cute little black ankle boots I seen last week.

"I'll do this one Mira," I say to her, walking over and showing her the request. She glances at it and pulls out a giant, black book to approve the job. "I'll leave tomorrow morning. There's a train that leaves at nine, right?" Mira nods and smiles.

"Good luck, Lucy," she calls as I walk away towards the door. I look back at Natsu and Happy briefly before I leave. Happy stares back at me, eyes wide and teary. Natsu doesn't even glance my way; he simply stares down at his now empty plate and frowns. I glare at the back of his head, shoot an apologetic smile at Happy and slide out the doors.

I pull my arms around my torso and sigh. I'm kidding myself if I think he likes. I skip down the street towards my apartment, humming to myself. I hop up onto the bank of the river, smiling back as those on the boats as they call for me to be careful. I carefully make my way home.

I hop down when I reach my home, pulling out my keys. I unlock my door and slip inside, locking it behind me. I make my way slowly up my stairs, stretching and yawning. Throwing my bag onto my table, I head to the bathroom. I switch on the taps and let it run; pouring vanilla scented bubble bath into the water.

I exit the bathroom and grab my pajamas staring out of the window. It's beginning to get dark, the faint glow from widows illuminating the night. I push the window open, breathing in the warm summer air. It's smells like sakura trees and grass. I've grown to love that smell; it smells like home. I pull the window back until it's open just slightly and walk back to the bathroom, turning off the water and shedding my clothes.

I relax back into the warm water, twisting my blond hair up into a knot on my head. I sink deeper into the water, keeping my head just above the surface. I begin to plan tomorrow on my head. I'd need to get up early and get a few supplies from the market. Food would defiantly be a good idea. I'd then go to the station and get my ticket, maybe get lunch at the station cafe.

I sit in the bath for who knows how long, before dragging my slightly pruned body out of the now lukewarm water and toweling myself dry. I've taken to changing in my bathroom, given that a certain Dragon Slayer always seemed to break into my flat when I was in the bath. I quickly slip into my pajamas and peek out of the door. No one. My room is empty. I can't decide if its a good or bad thing.

I make my way over to the bed and flop down, slipping between the covers. I bury my face in my pillow, missing the usual warmth that is almost always beside me. Not that I'd admit it to Natsu, but I like having him around. It makes me feel less alone. I sigh again and curl up, hugging myself. Slowly I begin to drift off to sleep.

I must only be a few hours later, when I jolt awake. It's still dark outside, to dark to be anywhere near morning. I lie still for a moment, trying to figure out what woke me. I jump when I hear a quiet tapping. I sit up, blinking sleep from my eyes and try to find the source. I stop looking around my room when the noise starts again, turning to face my window. Natsu stares back at me. I leap up and fling it open, standing back to let him in.

"Natsu?" I squeak. "What are you doing here?" At this I swear I see him blush. I must really be tired. I see him frown, look at me, glance away and then looks back. His face is serious, so I stay quiet.

"Don't go tomorrow, Luce!" he blurt out before looking away again. I gape at him. "Please don't go. At least not without me."

"Huh?" is my intelligent reply. I pull myself together and glare at him, poking him in the chest. "Why would I do that Natsu? What is your deal? I have a right to know, since it involves me." His answer shocks me.

His strong arms are suddenly around my waist, pulling my against him while his lips claim mine. I freeze for a moment before kissing him back, wrapping my arms around is neck. His bare skin scorches against me as he grips my waist tighter, pulling me even closer. I can't breathe but I don't care. I can barely think. I feel a sense of disappointment when he pulls away.

"Don't," he whispers, bending until his forehead is one mine. "I can't bare the thought of you being away from me."

I stare at him, perplexed. Wasn't I convinced only a few hours ago that he didn't like me? And now, here he is, kissing me and telling me he doesn't want me to leave you.

"Why?" I manage to gasp, my breathing ragged and uneven.

"Silly, Luce," he murmurs, kissing my nose. "I love you." I gape at him for a moment before kissing his lips gently.

"I love you too, Natsu."

**Well? Let you me know what you think.**

**I'm working on a few stories right now but Curiosity will be my main project since everyone seems to like it :) Thanks everyone, for your support :)**


End file.
